Orgullo de fieras
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Una prueba de supervivencia. Un nuevo destino inhóspito cada semana. Una lucha por seguir adelante. Una batalla donde todo vale. Una competición de lo que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se atreverían a llamar orgullo de fieras.
1. El comienzo

Hermione Granger dejó caer bruscamente una considerable pila de gruesos libros sobre la mesa, provocando el sobresalto de los comensales más cercanos. Con un resoplido, la joven bruja se retiró varios mechones de pelo de la cara y se sentó entre sus amigos, que la observaban sorprendidos.

—Hum… ¿Hermione? —comenzó Harry con suavidad, mirando estupefacto los libros—. ¿Qué… qué es todo esto?

— _Todo esto,_ Harry,es una pequeña síntesis de lo que podría caernos en los ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones —explicó ella con los labios fruncidos mientras se servía un plato de carne asada.

—¿Ha dicho "pequeña síntesis" o me lo ha parecido a mí? —la intervención de Ron tuvo como respuesta una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione, que no parecía especialmente feliz esa mañana.

—Empiezo a aburrirme de tener esta conversación con vosotros, ¿sabéis? Que hayamos ganado la guerra no significa que podamos dedicarnos a la vida loca. Ya que se nos ha concedido la posibilidad de repetir séptimo y presentarnos a los ÉXTASIS, lo menos que podemos hacer es aprovechar la oportunidad que nos han brindado y prepararnos a fondo para los exámenes, que por cierto, están a la vuelta de la esquina. Además…

—Además, no estás dispuesta a ver cómo hacemos el vago todo un curso para tener que ser tú quien nos ayude a salir del paso en el último momento. Lo sabemos, Herms. Nos lo repites prácticamente a diario —sonrió Harry, condescendiente.

—¡Claro que os lo repito! ¡Porque parece que no se os queda en la cabeza!

—Pero Hermione, si todavía estamos en noviembre. ¡Quedan siglos para los ÉXTASIS!

—¿Siglos, Ronald? ¿Siglos...?

El sonido de una cucharilla repiqueteando contra una copa de cristal fue lo que hizo callar a Hermione.

El Gran Comedor al completo se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Minerva McGonagall se erguía firme y severa como una vara de acero pulido. La guerra seguía impresa en su piel, más pálida y surcada por arrugas de lo que lo había estado nunca. O quizás era que, sencillamente, la profesora se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor.

El mero pensamiento produjo un estremecimiento en Harry, quien no pudo evitar recordar a Dumbledore. Pero no hubo tiempo para entristecerse, pues McGonagall comenzó a hablar en ese preciso instante, y su voz se impuso sobre todo lo demás instaurando un silencio infranqueable como solo Snape había sabido hacerlo en su tiempo.

—Alumnos, alumnas… tengo algo que deciros. Algo importante. Se trata de un cambio que se operará en el colegio durante los próximos meses, hasta junio; es decir, durante el resto del curso. El Ministerio de Magia ha estado reflexionando cuidadosamente debido a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar el pasado año. Como seguro que sabéis, muchos mestizos y nacidos de muggles fueron acusados de haber robado la magia a… brujas y magos _de verdad_ —McGonagall arrugó la nariz con desagrado al decir esto, exponiendo claramente su desacuerdo—. En consecuencia, se les sustrajo la varita, y un gran número de ellos fueron obligados a exiliarse o buscar cobijo en bosques y costas para escapar de los dementores, huyendo lejos de los núcleos urbanos donde pudieran reconocerles. La carencia de recursos y el miedo al contacto con otras personas provocó la muerte de la mayoría de estos hombres y mujeres. El Ministerio ha llegado a la conclusión de que esto no puede repetirse, y que es necesario adiestrar a los jóvenes de hoy en día para que sepan sobrevivir a situaciones extremas… con magia o sin ella.

Los murmullos se encendieron como una mecha sobre un campo de pólvora, y un mar de susurros llenó al instante el Gran Comedor, empapando cada boca y cada oído. McGonagall carraspeó, recuperando al instante la atención brevemente perdida.

—Como iba diciendo, la idea del Ministerio es enviar a grupos de alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso a distintos lugares del planeta durante el presente curso… y limitarles el uso de la magia. De esta forma, os veréis obligados a luchar por seguir adelante valiéndoos de vuestra inteligencia, vuestras habilidades físicas, vuestros conocimientos del mundo que nos rodea y, sobre todo, de la cooperación y el compañerismo. Esto es importante, porque los diferentes grupos estarán formados por alumnos de distintas casas…

A medida que la profesora hablaba, sus palabras se iban viendo más y más sofocadas por el creciente bullicio de los alumnos. Ya ni siquiera la imponente presencia de la mujer era capaz de acallarles. Las protestas no tardaron en crecer como la espuma, llenando raudas la inmensa sala. Los profesores contemplaban la escena en silencio, sin saber si ayudar a su compañera a instaurar de nuevo el orden o permanecer callados, apoyando sin moverse la pequeña revolución de los estudiantes. Su disconformidad era inevitablemente comprensible.

—¡Silencio! ¡Escuchadme! Cada mes, el lugar de destino irá variando, mientras que los grupos permanecerán siempre iguales excepto en caso de posibles incidentes, y…

La voz de McGonagall volvió a ser interrumpida por la misma Hermione Granger, que sumida en un estado de histerismo absoluto no pareció darse cuenta de la incorrección y falta de educación que estaba cometiendo hacia su adorada profesora.

—¿Y qué pasará con los ÉXTASIS?

Un resoplido indignado de Ron, cuyo color de piel rivalizaba de pura rabia con el de su pelo, fue más que suficiente para evidenciar lo estúpido que le parecía que su amiga se preocupara por algo así en una situación como esa.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Granger. Todo está bajo control. En su lugar de destino se establecerá un punto de conexión con el colegio al cual se enviarán semanalmente distintas lecciones, tanto por escrito como en forma de imágenes tridimensionales creadas mediante Patronus. También recibirán víveres mínimos, pues no es nuestro deseo hacer de esto una matanza… y por supuesto, ante cualquier problema grave solo tendrían que acudir a dicho punto y solicitar una aparición de urgencia al colegio.

Las explicaciones de McGonagall habían despertado la curiosidad de los alumnos, que se habían callado el tiempo suficiente para absorber sus palabras. Pero tan pronto como ella terminó de hablar, todos los estudiantes rompieron en gritos, protestas y blasfemias de nuevo.

McGonagall suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Ya sabía ella que todo eso era una mala idea, y que a los chicos no les iba a gustar…

Armándose de valor y paciencia como solo una Gryffindor podía hacer, extrajo un pergamino de su túnica y, tras realizar un encantamiento amplificador sobre su voz, comenzó a leer.

—Son muchos los grupos que hemos formado para esta… llamémosla experiencia, y el primero viajará la próxima semana, con el comienzo de diciembre, al Sáhara, África, donde se encontrará con los problemas que puede ofrecer el desierto más duro del continente. Este equipo está formado por Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang y Gregory Goyle. Por favor, poneos en pie y dirigíos al aula 24C del segundo pasillo. Allí se os darán las instrucciones precisas.

Los aludidos se levantaron, observándose los unos a los otros con una mezcla de desagrado, miedo y frustración. Había más de un alumno por cada casa, lo cual ayudaba a que ninguno se sintiera solo… pero Astoria era la única de sexto curso, y pese a que no era especialmente baja, en ese momento parecía terriblemente pequeña entre sus ahora compañeros.

Los nueve salieron por la puerta con la cabeza gacha, como si se dirigieran hacia el matadero. Y en cierta forma, así era.

McGonagall tosió levemente y regresó la mirada a la lista. El silencio era de nuevo digno de un cementerio: todos los alumnos de los dos cursos superiores aguardaban conteniendo la respiración el momento en que su nombre fuera pronunciado y su futuro inmediato se viera escrito.

—Bien… el segundo grupo, sin embargo, se enfrentará a algo muy distinto: el lugar al que deberán sobreponerse las cuatro semanas de diciembre es… ¡Siberia, en Rusia! Un lejano territorio donde la vegetación es escasa, el frío lo cubre todo y las posibilidades de supervivencia se esconden entre inmensas llanuras de hielo. El equipo que tendrá que presentar batalla contra las adversidades del gélido páramo ruso está formado por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Por favor, id al aula 17K en el cuarto pasillo.

Hermione, que había estado conteniendo el aliento, se vio obligada a contener un grito de alegría al pensar en la increíble suerte que había tenido al estar en el mismo equipo que Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna. ¡No se lo podía creer! Miró a la profesora de hito en hito, sintiendo crecer en ella la sospecha de que McGonagall había amañado aquella lista de alguna forma, quizá pensando que ellos ya habían sufrido bastante con la guerra.

Con respecto al resto de sus compañeros… Bueno, Smith era apático y cobarde, un chico que a menudo miraba por encima del hombro a los otros alumnos y que tenía como prioridades su vida y su comodidad por encima de todo, logrando poner en duda las razones por las que el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido ponerlo en Hufflepuff, pero siempre había sido respetuoso y justo con Hermione, así que no debería ser difícil de manejar.

Y en lo que a las dos serpientes se refería…

Hermione observó de reojo a Zabini, y tragó saliva. Aquel chico podía darles muchos problemas. Su carácter descarado, imprudente e impulsivo era más que conocido en el colegio, casi tanto como los muchos escarceos que el Slytherin había tenido con gran parte del sector femenino. Al menos, no había sido mortífago, y aunque fuera propenso a meterse en líos por su filosofía de vida consistente en tomárselo todo a broma, podrían sobrellevarlo.

Y después estaba Nott. Hermione pensó que en el fondo le gustaba saber que estaría en su grupo. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en todos esos años, pero saber que no habían sido insultos precisamente la animaba bastante. Theodore era inteligente, tanto que sus notas competían con las de la propia Hermione. Callado, siempre taciturno, con esos ojos azules que parecían saber hasta el último secreto de cada persona allí presente. Nott era todo sombras y misterios. El tipo de persona que fascinaba a la bruja. Y Hermione se encontró deseando internamente llegar a algún tipo de amistad con ese Slytherin.

Su análisis mental fue repentinamente interrumpido por la malhumorada voz de Smith, que ya se había puesto de pie.

—Somos ocho, profesora, y en el grupo anterior eran nueve. ¿Puede explicar por qué?

McGonagall parpadeó confusa, y ajustándose las gafas releyó la lista que tenía ante sí.

—Oh, cierto. Me he saltado un nombre… tiene razón, Smith, hay otro alumno en su grupo.

De pronto, Hermione fue presa un escalofrío, a la par que un terrible presentimiento le mordía la piel y hacía tintinear todas y cada una de sus vértebras.

Como si su estremecimiento le hubiera llamado, Hermione sintió la mirada de un par de ojos grises clavados en ella, pero se negó a girarse para encararle, tragando fuerza y alzando la barbilla hacia la profesora mientras rezaba internamente.

 _"Por favor, por favor, que no sea él. Cualquiera menos él. Cualquier otro, por favor…"_

—Y vuestro noveno compañero es…

" _Por favor, no…"_

—¡Draco Malfoy!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, merezco un Crucio. Soy consciente de que esto no es una actualización de _Destiny_. De hecho, ni siquiera es una actualización de _Por una apuesta_ o de _Silencio_ , como esperabais, pero se trata de una idea que llevo tiempo macerando, y como soy una ansiasvivas, necesitaba colgar el primer capítulo ya. Si sirve de algo, prometo terminar este long-fic antes de comenzar con ningún otro xD ¡Palabra!**

 **Pues bien, como podéis ver, vuelve a tratarse de un Dramione, aunque quizá meta algún trío amoroso, o tal vez incluya otras parejas en la historia... no lo sé, todo depende de cómo fluya el asunto.**

 **La idea es que este fic sea más bien largo (habrá varios capítulos por cada lugar de destino), pero si veis que os gusta y queréis que lo siga prolongando, solo tenéis que sugerirme en los comentarios más posibles sitios inhóspitos donde enviar a mi grupito preferido xD Si utilizo alguno de los que me propongáis, os dedicaré el primer capítulo que transcurra allí.**

 **Con respecto a las actualizaciones, reconozco que no sé cada cuánto subiré nuevos caps, y no me atrevo a dar fechas concretas porque me conozco y sé que luego no las cumplo... no obstante, intentaré actualizar con una cierta regularidad y cada poco tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, perdonad que este capítulo sea corto, pero es el primero y no quería meter mucho rollo... En fin, ¿qué os parece? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Qué creéis que les depara a nuestros amigos en Siberia? ¿Y qué opináis del grupo en el que he metido a la pobre Hermione? xD**

 **Creo que no me he dejado nada sin decir. Trataré de responder a todos los reviews que reciba :D**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **MA.B**


	2. Siberia

**¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado poquito en actualizar, ¿eh? No os podréis quejar xD**

 **Quiero agradeceros el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. Me alegra mucho que os guste la idea. En especial, me gustaría dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por comentar:**

 **Araly, ara, DuLce aMoR y un/a Guest**

 **Las respuestas a los comentarios de los que no tenéis cuenta están al final del cap. ¡Gracias, y espero que os guste!**

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, deseando con fuerza que, cuando los volviera a abrir, todo fuera de nuevo como antes. Pero no. Seguía allí, en aquella clase alejada del bullicio del Gran Comedor, aguardando la llegada del enviado del Ministerio que tenía como misión informarles acerca de la aventura en la que se embarcarían ese mismo lunes… y para eso faltaban solo cuatro días.

Harry y Ron estaban de pie a su lado, tensos como guardaespaldas. Ginny también se encontraba junto a ella. Luna se balanceaba de puntillas con las manos a la espalda, mientras Nott miraba en silencio por la ventana y Smith contemplaba críticamente a sus compañeros desde una esquina.

Por su parte, Zabini curioseaba la clase silbando alegremente una canción. Parecía incluso feliz, algo insólito dadas las circunstancias.

Y después estaba Malfoy. Cruzado de brazos, se recostaba contra la pared a la derecha de la puerta, casi como si estuviera aguardando el momento exacto para huir sin dejar rastro. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, Malfoy entrecerró los ojos con odio.

En ese preciso instante, un hombrecillo menudo de unos treinta años con el pelo engominado hacia atrás entró en el aula. Observó al grupo de alumnos con curiosidad y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Bueno. Podría ser peor —comentó únicamente, logrando captar incluso la atención de Zabini, que frunció el ceño al escucharle—. Me llamo Christian. Y seré vuestro… _protector_ , por decirlo de alguna forma, durante los siguientes meses. Yo me encargaré del suministro de víveres necesarios, y estaré siempre pendiente de vuestro Nexo.

—¿Nexo? —repitió Harry, parpadeando.

—El punto de conexión con el colegio. Seguro que McGonagall os ha hablado de él. Os permitirá comunicaros conmigo y recibir objetos, agua, comida… Además, creo que Hogwarts quería enviaros también algo de ayuda extra para vuestros exámenes, pero no estoy seguro de que eso vaya a llevarse a cabo. Me pareció escuchar al profesor de pociones decir que quizá se limitaran a aplazar los ÉXTASIS.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Hermione, sintiendo que se mareaba. Malfoy no perdió la oportunidad de reírse de ella.

—Oh, pobre Granger… No irás a llorar, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué más quieres? Lágrimas es lo que me suscita tu repulsiva presencia —replicó Hermione, apretando los puños, pero un simple gesto de Christian fue suficiente para reestablecer la paz.

—Como decía —prosiguió el hombre—, ha habido varios cambios… ese es el motivo por el que me he retrasado un poco. El Ministro necesitaba comentarme ciertas modificaciones de última hora. Una de las principales y que más os afecta es que el tiempo de estancia en cada uno de lo que nosotros llamamos Destinos ha variado. En lugar de un mes, se reduce a una semana. De esta forma podremos introducir nuevos Destinos en el programa… Ah, y por cierto, partís esta misma noche.

—McGonagall dijo que nos iríamos el uno de diciembre —dijo Smith con desagrado. Christian se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, bueno… Entiende, chico, que no me hago responsable de lo que tu profesora te haya dicho o dejado de decir mientras yo recibía instrucciones. Me limito a transmitiros la información que me han dado. Os marcháis a medianoche.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Harry.

—A Siberia, ¿no? —respondió Hermione.

—Sí, pero, ¿a qué parte?

Christian volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Se supone que no puedo daros muchos datos y que tenéis que apañároslas por vosotros mismos. Pero no creo que pase nada porque os ubique más o menos: vuestro primer Destino es la Isla Blochevique, que no sé si os suena…

—¡Sí! Es una isla rusa, perteneciente al archipiélago de Severnaya Zamlya. Se encuentra en el Ártico, ¿verdad? —se apresuró a decir Hermione, y Christian asintió.

—En efecto. Es la 70ª isla más grande del mundo. Su extensión es de unos once mil treinta y cuatro kilómetros cuadrados, así que espacio precisamente no os va a faltar. Os dejaremos en una zona cercana a la costa, donde podréis encontrar llanuras con algo de vegetación. Pero no os esperéis gran cosa. Os resultará complicado encontrar comida. Sinceramente, este es uno de los Destinos más duros con diferencia.

—¿Y por qué nos mandan allí? ¡Somos críos! ¡Podríamos morir! —protestó Ron.

—Oh, por supuesto el Ministerio no piensa permitir que lleguéis a tal extremo —se rio Rowell, como si la idea se le antojara increíblemente divertida. Entonces, se sacó un reloj de bolsillo de la túnica, y tras consultarlo y asentir para sí mismo, volvió a fijar su atención en los chicos—. Nos reuniremos aquí a las doce en punto. No podéis llevar equipaje, iréis con lo puesto. Yo os proporcionaré ropa de abrigo, pero os recomiendo que vengáis con algo calentito de todas formas. Nunca se sabe. Ah, y no olvidéis la varita. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Sin una palabra más, Christian salió del aula, dejando a sus espaldas a aquel grupo de nerviosos y asustados adolescentes.

—Genial. Simplemente genial —escupió Malfoy con asco—. Si mi padre supiera esto, ese duendecillo del tres al cuarto estaría ya gateando por el Callejón Knocturn en busca de un mísero pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca.

—Exacto, si tu padre lo supiera. Pero algo me dice que poco podría hacer desde la celda de Azkaban donde se está pudriendo, ¿no, Malfoy? —Harry y Zabini tuvieron que separar a Ron del rubio, que ya se había abalanzado a por él varita en mano.

—Venga, Ron, vámonos. Déjalo ya —murmuró Hermione, tirando de la túnica de su amigo para intentar sacarlo del aula.

—Eso, largaos de una vez. Ya bastante asqueroso me resulta tener que pasar una semana cerca de vuestras caras de idiotas —siguió barbotando Malfoy mientras Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Luna se llevaban a rastras a Ron, quien todavía se revolvía intentando alcanzar al Slytherin.

Cuando los cinco se vieron solos en el pasillo, se miraron entre ellos.

Y de pronto, abandonados en mitad del corredor de piedra, con solo diez horas de libertad ante ellos, tuvieron miedo.

* * *

Las once y cincuenta y dos minutos.

Los nueve jóvenes estaban ya enfundados en túnicas de viaje, forros polares, gruesos chaquetones y capas y más capas de jerséis, apiñados en lo que Christian había llamado Sala del Nexo. Se asemejaba bastante a una Sala Común normal y corriente. Había sillones, butacas, una chimenea y una pequeña estantería con enciclopedias y manuales de supervivencia.

Habían entrado a través de un cuadro del octavo pasillo, en el cual servía de vigía un león con una anaconda entrelazada en torno a su cuello. La ironía de la imagen había hecho reír a Blaise, que parecía sinceramente encantado con todo aquello.

En el centro de la sala había un cilindro bastante ancho con una portezuela. En su parte superior relucía una especie de platillo.

—Esto, chicos, es el Nexo. En la isla tendréis uno idéntico. Estará encantado para que una columna de luz salga del platillo. Ascenderá varios kilómetros, así será más difícil que lo perdáis de vista, pero no os alejéis mucho de todas formas. La luz será roja si el Nexo está vacío y morada si dentro de la portezuela hay algo para vosotros —Christian sacó unas pulseras de su túnica y se las tendió a los chicos. Eran sencillas tiras de cuero reforzado, cada una con una piedra plana engarzada. Todas las gemas brillaban tenuemente—. Os estaré vigilando a través de esto. Si algo os ocurriera, mandaríamos ayuda inmediatamente. Además, cada dos días llenaré el Nexo con comida y objetos que podáis necesitar con mucha urgencia según cómo os vaya. Es importante que no perdáis estas piedras, pero si sucediera cualquier cosa, id al Nexo y colocad la mano sobre el platillo todos a la vez. No obstante, este es un recurso de última instancia. Tratad de evitarlo.

Los alumnos cogieron las pulseras, y al instante las piedras cambiaron de color.

La de Luna se volvió amarilla. La de Ron, naranja. La de Harry, roja. La de Ginny adquirió una tonalidad lila, mientras que la de Hermione se tornó dorada como la miel.

La gema de Smith se oscureció hasta volverse negra y brillante. Theo cerró los dedos en torno a su piedra azul mar. La de Zabini se tiñó de morado eléctrico y la de Malfoy, como no podía ser de otra forma, se volvió verde como el escudo de su casa.

Christian asintió.

—Bien. Parece que las gemas han reconocido vuestra esencia. Ya estáis listos para partir. Pero antes, una última advertencia: desde el instante en que atraveséis el Nexo, vuestras varitas verán limitada su magia a un único encantamiento por persona.

—¿En toda la semana? —Ginny parecía tan estupefacta como los demás.

—Efectivamente, señorita Weasley. Por eso os aconsejo que seáis precavidos y tengáis cuidado con lo que hacéis. Malgastar el hechizo en volver azul el pelo de un compañero que os ha molestado cuando al día siguiente podéis caer en las heladas aguas del Ártico o quedar sepultados bajo la nieve no sería precisamente un alarde de inteligencia.

Christian volvió a mirar su reloj de bolsillo, y frunció el ceño.

—¡Solo treinta segundos! Deprisa, deprisa, poned todos la mano sobre el platillo. ¡Vamos!

Como movidos por un resorte, los chicos se apresuraron a cumplir la orden.

—Recordad: dentro de siete días debéis estar junto al Nexo para poder volver a casa. No debéis retrasaros. Tened mucho cuidado, ayudaros los unos a los otros, no dejéis solo a nadie y, sobre todo, sobrevivid. Buena suerte.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera responder, la Sala del Nexo y el rostro alargado de Christian se disolvieron en volutas de humo.

Cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos, a su alrededor solo había nieve.

—¿Es esto? —preguntó Smith—. ¿Aquí es donde vamos a estar una maldita semana? ¡Estamos en mitad de la nada!

—¿Y qué esperabas, un hotelito de invierno junto a una estación de esquí? —suspiró Harry, aunque solo Hermione entendió su alusión al deporte _muggle_.

Mientras tanto, Nott se había agachado junto al Nexo, del que salía un chorro de potente luz morada directo hacia el cielo, y abrió la portezuela sacando nueve mochilas, cada una de un color correspondiente con las gemas. Después, la luz se volvió roja.

Al abrir las mochilas, se encontraron con que en todas ellas había un botellín de agua, una bufanda, un par de guantes, un paquete de comida y una manta.

Además, había objetos que solo una persona tenía. Nott sacó de la suya una linterna. Zabini, una gruesa soga. Luna, una madeja de cuerda fina pero resistente. Hermione localizó cinco cajas de cerrillas, mientras que Harry tenía un rollo de alambre y Smith una pequeña pala. Ron portaba una brújula, y Ginny un silbato.

Malfoy, por su parte, llevaba una navaja.

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus mochilas bien agarradas, se miraron entre ellos. Y se sintieron perdidos.

—Bien. ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Zabini, rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno. La verdad es que deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos. Uno intentaría conseguir más comida, porque claramente con esto no nos llega para dos días. El otro grupo podría ir en busca de un refugio donde pasar la noche —sugirió Hermione, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra y sintiéndose incómoda. No le gustaba la forma en que los demás la miraban.

—¿Quién _crucios_ te ha puesto a ti al mando, sangresucia? —la mueca de asco en la expresión de Malfoy era tan profunda que Hermione no pudo evitar retroceder—. Yo digo lo que hacemos. Nada de separarnos en dos grupos. Nos vamos todos en dirección a la llanura, donde está la costa. Allí encontraremos comida.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Y cuando se haga de noche qué, Malfoy? ¿Haremos un agujero en el hielo y nos meteremos todos dentro? —replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Siempre podemos construir un iglú —la aportación de Zabini fue totalmente ignorada por Malfoy y Hermione, que seguían asesinándose con la mirada.

—¡Pues lárgate! ¡Tanto mejor para mí! No te necesito para nada, ni a ti ni a tu grupito de leones valientes. Y lo mismo va por Lunática. Llévatelos a todos lo más lejos posible de mí, y ya nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí dentro de una semana.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer fuego? ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy la única aquí que tiene cerillas!

—¡Y yo el único con navaja!

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra más, Zabini se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos los cuellos del mago y la bruja. Después, les habló con una voz baja, aterciopelada y mortífera, como un cuchillo envuelto en seda.

—Chicos, chicos… No podemos empezar así, ¿sabéis? Nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Esa es la razón por la que solo tú, Draco, tienes navaja, y solo tú, preciosa, cuentas con cerillas. No debemos separarnos. No hagamos de esto un problema, que no han pasado aún ni cinco minutos. Así que vamos a intentar llevarnos lo mejor posible, ¿eh?

Soltó bruscamente a Malfoy y Granger, quienes se miraron como si todavía quisieran matarse, pero que sabiamente contuvieron sus impulsos homicidas bajo la atenta mirada de Zabini.

—A mí me gustaba el plan de Hermione —comentó Luna alegremente, ajena a la tensión reinante.

—La verdad es que a mí también —la secundó Harry, empujando hacia arriba el puente de sus gafas con el dedo índice.

—Bien. Recapitulemos —Nott dio un paso al frente, hablando por primera vez—. Estamos en la Isla Bolchevique. En las llanuras de la costa hay algo de vegetación, como bien dice Draco. La mayoría serán musgos y líquenes, pero quizá encontremos alguna liebre ártica o algo parecido. Ese es un buen sitio para buscar comida, pero no para hacer un refugio. Está demasiado cerca del océano, y seremos un blanco fácil para las tormentas de nieve y los animales más grandes. Por tanto, propongo que pasemos la noche en la zona de las montañas, donde estaremos más resguardados del mal tiempo.

Hermione sonrió, mirando a Nott con los ojos brillantes. Tal y como había pensado en un principio, contar con la ayuda de aquel chico era toda una ventaja.

—Me parece bien —asintió con fervor—. Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos los grupos?

—¡Yo me pido a las leonas! —exclamó Zabini, atrapando a Hermione y Ginny por los codos.

—Pues yo paso de ir contigo —dijo Smith, arrugando la nariz y dando un paso atrás mientras miraba al Slytherin con desagrado. Pero Zabini, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió como un tiburón al otro chico y susurró ladinamente:

—No sabes el favor que me haces.

—Yo voy con Harry —declaró Ron, que también observaba a Blaise con cara de pocos amigos—. Ah, y ya que tú nos quitas a Hermione, nos cogemos también a Nott. No pueden estar los dos listos en el mismo grupo. Luna, tú vienes con nosotros.

—Vale. Malfoy, ¿tú con quién vas?

Draco miró hacia la derecha. Aunque Nott era amigo suyo, tener que soportar a Cararajada, Zanahorio y Lunática juntos le destrozaría los nervios. Por no hablar de ese tejón tan insoportable que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera quejarse. Aunque por otra parte, si se iba con Blaise, tendría que aguantar a la sangresucia…

—Draco se viene conmigo, por supuesto. Para que los grupos queden más equilibrados —declaró Zabini, y sin dar opción a Malfoy le enganchó de la capa y tiró de él hacia sí mismo, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su compañero.

Nott asintió lentamente.

—Bien. Como nosotros somos más, nos encargaremos de la comida. Quizá podamos pescar algo con el alambre de Potter y la cuerda de Lovegood.

—¡Genial, nos toca el refugio! Siempre he querido tener un chalet en las montañas para contemplar el porche cubierto de nieve desde mi salón, sentado frente al fuego… —Zabini sonreía soñadoramente, y Hermione no pudo evitar reír mientras se preguntaba si el chico hablaría en serio.

—Venga, anda, vámonos ya —dijo risueña. Aquel Slytherin conseguía bajar sus niveles de tensión con aquella actitud despreocupada y bromista.

—Las montañas están en aquella dirección, al Este. Iremos hacia allí tan pronto como hayamos conseguido algo de comer. Que Ginny pite el silbato regularmente cuando empiece a anochecer para que podamos encontrar el refugio —tras esas últimas instrucciones, Nott dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el Norte, donde estaban las llanuras de la costa.

Harry, Ron, Smith y Luna le siguieron. Al pasar junto a los otros dos Slytherins, Harry se detuvo un segundo, y mirándoles con seriedad siseó:

—Si sois inteligentes, os aseguraréis de que nada les ocurra a Hermione y Ginny.

—Descuida, Potter, cuidaremos de tus chicas —sonrió Zabini. Malfoy, sin embargo, no se mostró tan solícito.

—Exacto. Igual incluso les proporciono el baño que tanto necesitan empujándolas al agua. Quizá así la pobretona se deshaga de toda esa mugre. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez la sangresucia se purifique aunque sea un poco.

Harry dio un paso hacia Malfoy con los puños apretados, pero Ginny se interpuso en su camino.

—Tranquilo. No nos va a pasar nada. Igual hasta somos nosotras los que les tiramos a ellos montaña abajo —bromeó sonriendo suavemente para tranquilizar al chico.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué he hecho yo? —protestó Zabini, pero Ginny no le prestó atención, y poniéndose de puntillas besó suavemente a Harry en los labios.

—Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Hasta esta noche, Ginny.

Y girando sobre sus talones, Harry se alejó tras su grupo, algo sonrojado y totalmente sereno de nuevo.

—Precioso. Disculpadme si vomito —se burló Malfoy. Sin embargo, ni las chicas ni Zabini le hicieron caso, y eso consiguió que el Slytherin apretara los labios con rabia. Odiaba ser ignorado de esa forma.

Blaise volvió la cabeza hacia las montañas del Este, y se rascó la nuca.

—Vale. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Como veis, todavía no ha habido gran interacción entre Malfoy y Hermione, pero que no cunda el pánico: habrá bastante de eso en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Quería avisaros de que el día 18 me voy de viaje de estudios, y el día que vuelvo me marcho de vacaciones con mi familia. Así pues, no podré subir nada hasta mediados de julio (el día once o doce, siendo optimistas). Para compensar, trataré de actualizar dos o tres veces más antes de marcharme.**

 **Por cierto, mi Facebook es MeriAnne Abévaz. Os lo digo porque quizá suba adelantos de los capítulos a medida que los voy escribiendo. Y mi Twitter es (arroba)MeriAnneBlack. Me llevo el móvil de vacaciones, así que podréis contactar conmigo por ahí si queréis :)**

 **Como ya dije, podéis mandarme vía comentario o vía PM lugares inhóspitos o exóticos donde mandar a nuestros chicos, como hizo ara en el cap anterior (¡muchísimas gracias, ara! Me encantaron esos sitios!). Si escojo alguna de vuestras propuestas, os dedicaré el primer capítulo que transcurra allí.**

 **RESPUESTAS A GUESTS**

 **Guest anónimo: ¡gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando :3**

 **Araly: lo siento xD Prometo ser buena con este fic. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **ara: ¡WOW! He buscado fotos de todos esos sitios y la verdad es que son impresionantes! Mi favorito es el desierto de sal. ¡Parece un espejo gigantesco! Y la Cascada de Fuego también es impresionante *-* Me han gustado muchos de los lugares que has propuesto, y estoy bastante segura de que usaré dos o tres de ellos (el desierto de Atacama caerá fijísimo, porque me ha parecido una idea buenísima). Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **Bueno, gente. Nos vemos en unos días. Ya os iré informando por Facebook o Twitter del avance del próximo capítulo xD**

 **Un abrazo enorme,**

 **MA.B**


	3. Hielo

**N/A:** _¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Sí? ¿Todavía quedan lectores con la paciencia suficiente para soportarme? Espero que sí..._

 _Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado una eternidad y media en actualizar. Escribir no me lleva casi nada de tiempo (este capítulo lo hice en dos días), pero es que nunca encuentro el momento. Me pasé todo el verano viajando, y ahora con los exámenes... En fin, no es momento de excusas. El caso es que, como prometí, no he abandonado la historia. Y si queréis acosarme para que no olvide actualizar (porque sí, ese es mi otro gran problema: olvido que tengo fics sin actualizar), podéis escribirme al Facebook (MeriAnne Abévaz) o un correo._

 _Hagamos un pequeño recordatorio del fic: el Ministerio había decidido exponer a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo a pruebas de una semana de duración en distintos lugares del mundo con la limitación de un solo hechizo cada persona para toda la semana. En el grupo protagonista de esta historia todos tienen un objeto especial, una mochila con comida y una pulsera con una piedra de un color (tanto el objeto como el color de la piedra los tenéis entre paréntesis detrás del nombre de cada uno). El grupo lo conformaban Malfoy (navaja, verde), Harry (alambre, rojo), Ron (brújula, naranja), Hermione (cerillas, dorado), Luna (hilo, amarillo), Ginny (silbato, lila), Theodore Nott (linterna, azul), Blaise Zabini (soga, morado) y Zacharias Smith (pala, negro). Nadie había usado todavía sus hechizos. Habían acordado separarse en dos grupos: Nott, Ron, Harry, Luna y Zacharias se fueron a las llanuras del Norte en busca de comida, mientras que Malfoy, Zabini, Ginny y Hermione se fueron a las montañas del Este para encontrar un refugio en el que pasar la noche._

 _Y ahí lo habíamos dejado._

 _Espero poder empezar a actualizar más de seguido a partir de ahora. Lamento muchísimo la espera, y gracias a todos los que habéis seguido pendientes de este fic mandándome reviews y PM's. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad._ **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Llegar a las montañas del Este les llevó más de lo esperado, y para cuando alcanzaron sus faldas rocosas y gélidas no sentían ya los dedos del frío. Incluso Malfoy había decidido firmar una tregua y cerrar la boca a lo largo del trayecto.

Una vez se encontraron cobijados por la inmensidad de aquellas moles de hielo y piedra, los cuatro se detuvieron.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando exactamente? —preguntó Ginny.

—Pues… algo que pueda servir de refugio. Un sitio más o menos cerrado. Seguro. Que pueda protegernos de tormentas de nieve y animales salvajes.

—¿Animales salvajes? —repitió Malfoy, frunciendo la nariz, pero Hermione no le prestó atención.

—Algo así como una cueva, ¿no? —preguntó Zabini.

—Sí, eso es. Pero debemos tener cuidado, no vayamos a meternos en la guarida de algún lobo.

—¿Lobos?

—Oh, Malfoy, cállate ya —le silenció Ginny con un mohín.

—Está bien. Esta montaña de aquí no parece muy grande, ¿no? Podemos rodearla y buscar algún recoveco en ella.

—Tardaríamos demasiado, Zabini.

—Tienes razón… ¿y si nos dividimos? Dos parejas. Una por cada lado. Y ya nos encontraremos en el otro extremo de la montaña. ¿Os parece?

—Genial. Yo voy contigo, Blai… —pero a Malfoy ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque su compañero y amigo ya había enredado sus brazos cual pulpo en torno a la cintura de Ginny, que se sonrojó.

—Yo con la pelirroja. No hay más que hablar.

—Zabini, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a mí con Ginny y tú te pones con Malfoy? —pidió Hermione, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Pero Blaise escenificó un puchero infantil mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la otra chica, que se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Pero Granger… —dijo él, con un tono de voz meloso y dulce—. Estas pruebas tienen también como finalidad estrechar lazos entre alumnos de distintas casas. Eso dijo McGonagall, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué sentido tendría entonces que fueran las dos Gryffindor por un lado y los dos Slytherin por otro, pudiendo mezclarnos? Al menos, eso es lo que a la profesora le hubiera gustado, ¿no crees? ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Yo… eh… —Hermione sintió que su determinación se derretía bajo el teatro de Zabini, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

Al fin y al cabo, solo sería un paseíto de reconocimiento en torno a la montaña.

¿Verdad?

—Está bien, Zabini, tienes razón. Malfoy y yo nos vamos por este lado. Vosotros por el otro. Nos veremos en el extremo contrario. Si una de las parejas tarda más de un par de horas en llegar, que la otra vaya en su busca. ¿Todo claro?

—Cristalino —sonrió feliz Zabini, que enganchó por la muñeca a una aturdida Ginny y la arrastró hasta que ambos se perdieron tras unas rocas.

—Sí, qué perfecto todo. Tanta cooperación me va a hacer llorar de la alegría.

Hermione se volvió haciendo una mueca. Había olvidado momentáneamente que Malfoy seguía allí.

—Vamos. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminará esta tortura.

—Lamento decirte, Malfoy, que te muevas lo rápido que te muevas nuestra estancia aquí seguirá siendo una semana.

—No me refería a la prueba. Hablaba de tener que estar a solas con algo como tú.

—¿Crees que a mí me hace especial ilusión soportar tus berrinches de niño de cinco años?

—Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida como para dejarte atontar por los encantos de Blaise, hubieses podido irte con la Comadreja y así no tendrías que "soportarme".

—Tampoco es que tú te estuvieras quejando mucho, ¿me equivoco?

Y sin permitir que Malfoy pronunciara una sola palabra más, Hermione dio media vuelta y avanzó con firmeza, sintiendo que sus botas se hundían unos centímetros en la nieve con cada paso que daba debido a la potencia que imprimía en sus pisadas.

Esto no se le pasó desapercibido al chico, que no perdió la oportunidad de reírse de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Intentas comunicarte con los otros castores de tu especie a base de señales rítmicas? ¿Vendrán cavando un túnel con sus enormes dientes? Quizás tú deberías ahorrarles parte del camino e ir hacia ellos con el mismo método, así darías un uso a esas inmensas carretillas que tienes por incisivos…

Ni todos los entrenamientos de quidditch del mundo podían haber preparado a Malfoy lo suficiente como para reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el poderoso derechazo que Hermione le imprimió en pleno estómago.

Llevándose ambas manos al vientre y emitiendo un quejido ahogado, Malfoy se dobló en dos. Hermione le asesinó con la mirada mientras flexionaba y estiraba los dedos, intentando recuperar la sensibilidad después de semejante puñetazo.

—Tenemos dos opciones, Malfoy. Te callas y tenemos el viaje en paz, o sigues comportándote como un real imbécil y volveré a pegarte. Tú decides.

El Slytherin escupió toda una retahíla de insultos y blasfemias varias antes de seguir a la airada chica que ya le llevaba varios metros de ventajas.

A Malfoy le ardían los puños por las ganas de devolverle el golpe a Hermione, que avanzaba decidida y sin intención de cubrirse las espaldas.

El chico necesitó recordarse una y doscientas veces que asestándole un buen (y merecido) puñetazo solo conseguiría tener que cargar con ella para no arremeter contra su indefenso y frágil cuerpo.

¡Había osado ponerle la mano encima! ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡A él! ¡Un Malfoy!

 _Y por segunda vez_ , añadió una vocecilla insidiosa en la cabeza de Draco.

El chico hundió con rabia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, maldiciendo al frío, a Siberia, a las pruebas, al Ministerio y a esa odiosa bruja que lo desquiciaba hasta la saciedad como nadie más era capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Habían tardado más de dos horas en llegar hasta las llanuras, y según el reloj de pulsera de Harry eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde.

El paisaje era sobrecogedor. Kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve, escarcha, tierra compacta y arbustos pequeños y rígidos les rodeaban en todas direcciones. Cerca de ellos un acantilado de hielo caía en picado hasta el mar, más oscuro y profundo de lo que ellos lo recordaban.

La imagen les hizo sentirse terriblemente pequeños, pero pese a su peligrosidad, aquel lugar no dejaba de tener un cierto encanto. Como el filo de un cuchillo recién pulido: cortante y letal, pero con cautivadores brillos argentados.

A Nott le resplandecían los ojos, y aunque su expresión era casi de indiferencia, en sus pupilas se diluía una fascinación absoluta.

—Hmm… bueno, comencemos. Igual sería mejor olvidarnos del pescado, porque no sé si será seguro acercarnos a ese acantilado.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué buscamos entonces? —La voz de Harry fue lo más amistosa posible. No conocía de nada a Nott (de hecho, antes de esa prueba no habría sido capaz ni de describirlo con exactitud sin tenerlo delante), pero no le parecía que fuese un idiota como Malfoy. Y si tenían que hacer eso, lo mejor sería intentar llevarse todo lo bien posible.

—Podemos buscar liebres árticas como habías dicho antes —propuso Ron, mirando en derredor. Quizá hubiese alguna escondida entre las rocas y la escasa vegetación.

—Es una buena idea… preparemos una trampa. Smith, ¿me dejas la pala un momento?

—No —replicó cortante el Hufflepuff, alejándose un paso—. Si me la quitáis, seré prescindible. No te la daré.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a quitarte nada, Smith.

—Dime dónde debo cavar y lo haré yo mismo —insistió el otro chico. Nott se encogió de hombros y le dio una serie de indicaciones mientras Ron ayudaba a Luna a desenrollar su madeja de ese asombrosamente resistente hilo.

—Oye, Nott, ¿y mientras qué hacemos? ¿Esperar sentados en la nieve a que una liebre caiga en la trampa? ¡Y eso si hay liebres, que no hemos visto ninguna! —dijo Harry con preocupación.

—Es cierto. Memorizaré la ubicación de la trampa y avanzaremos un poco más, a ver si encontramos otra forma de bajar hasta el mar… Comprobaremos si ha caído algo en el camino de vuelta.

—¿Y si no conseguimos coger nada? —gruñó Smith, que se había agachado en el suelo y se esforzaba en clavar la pala en la helada y compacta tierra.

—Siempre podemos usar un hechizo, ¿no? —intervino Luna por primera vez—. Tenemos nueve, podemos emplear uno de ellos en bajar al mar.

—Sí, pero la cuestión es… ¿quién dará su hechizo? Porque eso dejaría indefensa a dicha persona —comentó Ron, quien se estaba enredando con el hilo y fruncía el ceño.

—Yo lo haré —respondió Harry llanamente. Nott le miró con fijeza.

—Muy bien, Potter. Quédate cerca de mí el resto de la semana. Así podré ayudarte si te pasa algo.

Harry le sonrió, pero antes de poder agradecérselo oyeron a Zacharias quejarse otra vez.

—¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme? Esta jodida tierra está demasiado dura. Toma, Weasley, cava tú.

—Creí que no querías que nadie tocara tu preciosa pala —gruñó Ron, arrebatándole el objeto con rabia. Smith se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—He cambiado de opinión.

* * *

—Así que… Potter y tú, ¿eh?

—Cállate, Zabini.

Blaise y Ginny habían caminado en silencio durante un buen rato, inspeccionando la montaña y revisando todos los recovecos que iban encontrando entre el hielo y la roca. Pero ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente grande como para cobijar a nueve adolescentes, así que seguían buscando.

—No, en serio. No estoy burlándome ni nada por el estilo, aunque podría. Quiero decir, mira a Potter. Seguro que es buen chaval y todo eso, ¿pero es que nadie le ha regalado nunca un peine? Por no hablar de esas gafas de John Lennon que me lleva…

—Deja de meterte con él, por Merlín. ¿Y quién es ese Lennon?

—Un cantante _muggle_. Del grupo _The Beatles_ … ¿en serio no lo conoces?

—La verdadera pregunta aquí, Zabini, es cómo conoces tú a un cantante _muggle_.

Blaise sonrió inclinándose para mirar dentro de un hueco en la pared helada de su izquierda.

—Tuve mi época rebelde de escuchar música _muggle_ a todas horas, aunque la detestaba, solo para fastidiar a mi madre.

—¿Por qué querías fastidiarla?

—¿Y por qué no? Mi madre es una jodida arpía.

Ginny le miró con sorpresa. Para ella, afirmar algo semejante era terrible y absurdo. ¿Quién podía pensar eso de su madre? Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la suya propia, con la punta de la nariz manchada de harina y moviéndose frenética por la cocina, haciendo que la casa entera se inundase del dulce olor a chocolate y bollos de mantequilla.

Observó a Zabini en silencio y se preguntó cómo sería su madre. Se imaginó a una mujer alta y delgada, con el mismo porte de Narcissa Malfoy y el pelo de un moreno irreal. Con las cejas muy finas y arqueadas en un gesto de superioridad, los ojos oscuros y los dedos cargados de anillos. Quizás fuese negra como su hijo. O tal vez no. Tal vez el negro fuese su difunto padre. O ambos. ¿Y no era Zabini un apellido italiano?

—Vas a desgastarme de tanto mirarme, princesa —canturreó él, y Ginny enrojeció apartando la vista de su espalda al instante.

—Yo no estaba mirándote.

—Claro —concedió él con su mejor sonrisa, contemplándola de reojo—. Aún no me has respondido. A lo de Potter, digo.

—No me preguntaste nada.

—Bueno, pues lo haré ahora: ¿te gusta de verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella con absoluta convicción, acelerando el paso para adelantar al chico y meterse en una cavidad irregular de la que salió en seguida al descubrir que estaba inundada de agua gélida.

—¿Por qué? —No lo preguntó con malicia ni burla, aunque sí con sincero desconcierto.

—¿Y por qué no? —resopló ella molesta con los derroteros de la conversación.

—A ver, Weasley, no me malinterpretes, pero… Vale que sea _el-jodido-niño-que-vivió_ y toda esa mierda, pero no pareces el tipo de chica que se enamora de una leyenda solo porque se la cuentan muchas veces.

—¿Y qué tipo de chica parezco entonces?

—El tipo de chica que se fija también en cómo se la cuentan.

Ginny se detuvo de golpe y se giró para mirarle.

—Me gusta Harry, Zabini. Me gusta, porque le conozco desde hace tiempo. Porque es valiente, y mucho más fuerte de lo que vosotros pensáis. Porque me hace reír. Porque es cariñoso conmigo sin tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me gustan sus ojos, su forma de ser y sí, me gustan sus gafas. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gustaría lo mismo si no se llamara Harry Potter.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso firme, mucho más roja que antes pero determinada a seguir caminando. Zabini, que había dejado de lado las bromas, no tardó en alcanzarla.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, aunque ya no había ninguna duda en su voz.

—Segura. De hecho, Harry siempre me ha parecido un nombre aburrido —confesó ella, intentando no reír.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Me recuerda a una cobaya que tuve de pequeño. Se llamaba Harry. Y ahora que lo pienso él también debía de ser medio ciego, porque siempre se ponía a morder la paja falsa de su jaula en lugar de la comida.

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe y se miraron. Segundos después, estallaron en carcajadas, y su risa reverberó contra la montaña de hielo.

* * *

Llevaban horas callados, caminando juntos, sin insultarse ni pegarse ni denigrarse de ninguna forma. Hermione estaba segura de que eso desbancaba en su lista de récords a todas las cifras anteriores.

Se habían limitado a buscar de forma eficiente y silenciosa una cueva lo más decente posible para refugiarse esa noche. Aunque Malfoy se había pasado de morros y sin hacer nada los primeros treinta minutos, pronto acabó por aburrirse y decidió ayudar aunque solo fuera por tener algo con lo que entretenerse.

Cuando uno de ellos entraba en una cavidad para verla por dentro, el otro esperaba fuera hasta que salía y proseguían su camino. No se hablaban. Solo andaban y registraban cuantas grietas estuvieran a su alcance. Era un patrón de acciones fácil. Sencillo. Casi garantizaba su seguridad física y mental.

Pero la calma no podía ser eterna, y el desastre no tardó en llegar.

Malfoy fue quien encontró la nueva cueva. La entrada era poco visible porque iba oblicua a la pared de la montaña, pero parecía profunda. No se lo pensó mucho y entró, así que Hermione se quedó aguardando fuera.

Pero los minutos pasaron. Y Malfoy no salía.

Hacía frío y el cielo empezaba a perder claridad, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar el nerviosismo de la bruja.

Un cuarto de hora después, Hermione no soportaba más la tensión, por lo que sacó su varita y entró en la cueva.

En el interior hacía tanto frío como fuera, pero al menos estaba protegida del viento que se estaba levantado. Caminó con cuidado deslizando una mano por la pared de su izquierda para no perderse, y cuando la lejanía de la entrada fue demasiada se detuvo.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró sin atreverse a alzar la voz. Y sin embargo, el apellido del Slytherin resonó varias veces en el estrecho túnel.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia atrás, pudiendo ver a lo lejos la estrecha ranura de luz que era la salida. Delante de ella, sin embargo, la oscuridad era densa y helada.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía marcharse de allí sin él, pero tampoco podía continuar esperándole eternamente. Y desde luego, seguir avanzando a ciegas no era una opción.

—Mierda —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Mierda, mierda… En fin, no me queda de otra. ¡ _Lumos_!

Al instante la punta de su varita se encendió como una linterna, y toda la cavidad quedó iluminada. El hielo, refulgente por la luz, desaparecía en algunas partes de la pared, siendo sustituido por una roca de aspecto húmedo. El túnel se prolongaba unos metros y parecía girar a la izquierda un poco más adelante. Cogiendo aire, Hermione siguió andando.

Y lo que encontró al final del túnel fue una cueva. Grande y espaciosa, del tamaño de un aula de Hogwarts. Había un pequeño lago alimentado por un manantial en una esquina, y del techo colgaban inmensas estalactitas. Casi todo a su alrededor era piedra. Una pequeña grieta en un lateral proporcionaba luz natural al espacio, aunque esta disminuía por momentos.

Hermione había contemplado el lugar fascinada.

Y entonces habían pasado dos cosas a la vez.

La primera había sido un grito, sin duda de Malfoy, diciéndole algo.

" _¿Que me aparte?_ "

Y la segunda había sido un potente empujón que había mandado a Hermione al suelo, haciendo rodar su varita lejos de ella.

Cuando la chica se giró, se encontró a Malfoy con la capucha de su capa bajada, el pelo revuelto y un feo corte en la mejilla. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba con miedo algo detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró y lo que vio le hizo soltar una exclamación de pánico.

Era un lobo. Un lobo enorme, blanco como las azucenas y con el pelaje más esponjoso que la chica hubiera visto nunca. Le habría parecido hermoso de no ser por los terribles colmillos que mostraba, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los dos chicos.

—¡Levántate, Granger, joder! —gritó Malfoy, y Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se colocó rápidamente junto al Slytherin mirando fijamente al animal, temblando.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró muy bajito, sintiendo cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Con su único hechizo gastado, estaba indefensa frente al lobo.

—No lo sé —respondió Malfoy sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la criatura, que eligió ese momento para emitir un escalofriante aullido echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y entonces, el lobo saltó hacia ellos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y cayó de espaldas al resbalar con el hielo. Malfoy sacó su varita y profirió un " _¡Bombarda máxima!_ " con tanta fuerza que el impulso del hechizo le hizo caer también, con lo que erró el tiro. El conjuro estalló a escasos centímetros del lobo, pero no le dio. Sin embargo, la explosión fue más que suficiente para asustar al animal, el cual cambió de opinión rápidamente y huyó de la cueva entre fragmentos de piedra que salían disparados en todas direcciones.

Cuando el silencio regresó, Malfoy y Hermione se miraron.

Y de pronto, las rocas de la pared de la cueva se derrumbaron sobre la entrada del túnel.


	4. Atrapados

**N/A:** _¡Hola! Sí, ha pasado un mes y pico... pero he traído capítulo. Escrito en una hora y media. Estoy acabando con todos los retos y demás que tengo entre manos para poder dedicarme por completo a este fic, a "Destiny", a la posible segunda parte de "Por una apuesta" y a "De solemnes juramentos", así que quizá empiece a actualizar algo más de seguido. No es seguro, pero al menos lo intentaré. No volveré a apuntarme a nada más hasta que haya terminado con esto, eso sí puedo prometerlo. En fin, habíamos dejado a Nott, Harry, Ron, Smith y Luna buscando comida, a Blaise y Ginny de reconocimiento por un lado de la montaña y a Draco y Hermione atrapados en una cueva del lado contrario. Al final de este capítulo tengo un pequeño juego para vosotros, a ver qué os parece xD Ah, ¡y sentíos libres de seguir proponiéndome lugares! Aparezcan o no en el fic, os daré una mención especial por el mero hecho de haberme dado algún nombre. Serán entre dos y cuatro capítulos por cada lugar (este es el segundo en Siberia, recordad)._

 _Ah, otra cosa: ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado este fic, así como a los que me seguís desde las sombras!_

 _Bueno, os dejo con la lectura. ¡Nos vemos abajo! Fin_ **N/A**

* * *

" _Cuando el silencio regresó, Malfoy y Hermione se miraron._

 _Y de pronto, las rocas de la entrada de la cueva se derrumbaron sobre el túnel."_

El estruendo lo llenó todo durante unos instantes empañados por fragmentos de piedra y hielo que salían disparados en todas direcciones. Después, la calma regresó, y Hermione se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Malfoy se incorporaba medio metro más allá, y una nube de polvo condensaba el aire. La chica tosió entrecerrando de nuevo un ojo para protegerse mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las piedrecitas de encima.

—Oh, no —gimió al ver su única salida totalmente cubierta por las rocas. El miedo y el cansancio amenazaron con hacer que se derrumbara sobre sus rodillas, pero ella se mantuvo estoica sin apartar la vista del desastre.

—¿Y ahora qué coño pasa? —gruñó Malfoy colocándose a su lado y restregándose los ojos.

—Míralo tú mismo.

Eso hizo él. Y cuando descubrió las consecuencias del derrumbe los ojos se le abrieron como _bludgers_.

—No. No puede ser verdad. ¿En serio? Joder, qué mal.

Hermione se giró hacia él como una bala sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¿"Qué mal"? ¡¿"Qué mal"?! ¿De verdad eso es lo único que se te viene a la mente ahora? Malfoy, ¡estamos atrapados!

El mago bufó con una ceja alzada.

—Quizá para una vulgar _muggle_ como tú esto sea toda una tragedia, Granger, pero te recuerdo que existe una especie superior a vosotros, ya sabes, magos y brujas capaces de hacer magia, así que un puñado de piedras no son más que un pequeño contratiempo que… oh, mierda. Gasté mi hechizo con ese _Bombarda_.

—¡Ahí quería yo llegar! ¿Un _Bombarda_ , Malfoy? ¿En una cueva? ¿En serio? ¿No podía habérsete ocurrido nada más inteligente? Ah, espera, qué pregunta más estúpida. Cómo he podido pensar siquiera por un segundo que tu diminuto cerebro daría para tanto…

—¿Disculpa? ¡De no haber sido por mí ese lobo te hubiera devorado mordisco a mordisco! Es más, deberías besarme los pies por haber sido tan magnánimo contigo y salvarte. Es que soy gilipollas, tendría que haber permitido que te comiera.

—¡Ojalá lo hubieras hecho! ¡Así no estaría encerrada contigo aquí!

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Granger? ¿No presumes siempre de ser una bruja extraordinaria? Vamos, te invito a que pruebes tus habilidades ahora y muevas las piedras. Venga, es tu momento de lucirte, siéntete afortunada.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione palideció.

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—¿Qué va a querer decir, Malfoy? ¡Pues que no puedo!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque ya gasté mi hechizo!

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la cueva. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, evaluándose, casi conteniendo la respiración. Entonces, Malfoy sonrió.

—Buena esa, Granger. He estado a puntito de creerte.

—Pero si yo…

—Déjate de chorradas y sácanos de aquí, ¿quieres? No es el mejor momento para sacar a relucir el humor Gryffindor.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

—No estoy de broma, Malfoy —siseó entre dientes—. Va en serio. Gasté mi hechizo al entrar aquí.

El mago parpadeó sintiendo que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —soltó, empezando a marearse. Pero la ira pronto le ganó terreno al terror, y con su fuego volvió a calentarse por dentro—. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y puedo saber en qué _crucios_ gastaste ese bendito hechizo?

—En un _Lumos_ —confesó Hermione en voz baja, sonrojándose. Se sentía terriblemente infantil de pronto—. Estaba muy oscuro y…

—¿… y decidiste gastar tu único hechizo en eso? ¡¿En eso?! ¡Joder, Granger, eres una puñetera cría! ¡Yo pasé sin luz, solo había que ir a tientas! ¡Y eso que fui primero! ¡No me puedo creer que estemos en este lío por tu culpa!

Sus gritos hicieron despertar el coraje de Hermione, que enseguida se enderezó de nuevo.

—Oh, claro, ¡por supuesto que es culpa mía! ¿Quién es el que no sabe apuntar y lanza los _Bombardas_ a ciegas? ¡Si no fueras tan torpe no hubieras provocado un derrumbe y no estaríamos encerrados!

—¿Torpe yo? ¡¿Torpe yo?! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar, asquerosa rata de biblioteca! ¡Encontraré la forma de salir, y lo haré yo solo! ¡No necesito tu ayuda para nada!

—¡Ni yo la tuya!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Y girándose sobre sus talones, tanto Malfoy como Granger echaron a andar hacia extremos opuestos de la cueva, demasiado enfadados como para aceptar la parte de culpa con la que ambos cargaban.

* * *

—Veamos, ¿qué tenemos en total? —preguntó Nott a los demás.

—Una liebre ártica que cayó en la trampa —informó Harry recolocándose las gafas mientras Ron asentía, aferrándose con fuerza a la bolsa en la que habían guardado el cuerpo del animal.

—Dos peces que no sé cómo demonios se llaman —siguió Zacharias, quien llevaba lo que habían pescado en otra bolsa.

—Un ganso de Brent —añadió Ron con una sonrisa. Se trataba de un ave de color oscuro que volaba en solitario a baja altura con aspecto perdido y que él había abatido con un arco precario que Nott le había enseñado a hacer.

—Y yo he encontrado un arbusto con bayas rojas —terminó Luna con una sonrisa. Aunque Harry le había recomendado no comérselas dado que desconocían si eran venenosas o no, Luna había decidido llevarse unas cuantas de todas formas alegando que, sin la presencia de _Skoissons_ en torno al arbusto, podía afirmar con seguridad que esas bayas eran inocuas.

—Bien, espero que sea suficiente con todo esto —sentenció Nott—. Volvamos, seguro que los demás ya han encontrado una cueva donde guarecernos.

—Pero no sabemos en qué dirección ir —señaló Harry, lo que hizo pensar al Slytherin.

—Hum… cierto. Aunque creo que de momento será suficiente con dirigirnos hacia las montañas. Con un poco de suerte, oiremos el silbato de Weasley. Venga, vamos.

Pero apenas llevaban unos pasos cuando la voz de Zacharias se escuchó mascullando entre dientes:

—¿Quién ha nombrado jefe a este chalado?

Nott se detuvo de golpe y se giró muy lentamente para encarar al Hufflepuff. Entonces, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa terrible, gélida, letal. A Harry le recordó la sonrisa que Blaise Zabini solía blandir cuando alguien trataba de ofenderle, solo que más fría. Y mucho, mucho más imperceptible. Apenas una curvatura en la comisura derecha de sus labios.

Harry nunca antes había visto sonreír a Nott. Y en ese momento desearía no haberlo hecho jamás. Porque con esa apariencia serena y humana que el chico ofrecía, había cometido el terrible error de olvidar que seguía siendo un Slytherin.

Y, lo que era peor, Zach también.

—Si te molesta que sea yo quien dirija —habló Nott, y su voz sonó como una daga preparada para hundirse en el pecho de Smith—, siempre puedes tomar tú las riendas de la comitiva.

Zacharias tragó saliva, seriamente intimidado, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿No? Bien. En ese caso, te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme _chalado_.

Smith asintió enérgicamente sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Nott inclinó la cabeza y regresó al frente del grupo, de nuevo tranquilo e inofensivo como un ratón de biblioteca.

—Joder, qué carácter —susurró Ron muy bajito. Tanto Harry como él estaban impresionados, pero en el fondo le entendían: Nott había tenido que aguantar todo el día a Smith, e incluso un chico tan paciente como él tenía un límite.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el grupo entero echó a andar tras Nott, cerrado por un Zacharias Smith verdaderamente acongojado.

* * *

—Oye, pelirroja, ¿no ha pasado ya hace bastante el tiempo acordado?

—Sí, eso creo. Es muy raro que se estén retrasando tanto.

Blaise y Ginny estaban sentados sobre una piedra pegada a la montaña y algo resguardada del frío. Llevaban casi cuarenta minutos esperando la llegada de Malfoy y Hermione, pero ellos no aparecían, y Zabini empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Les habrá pasado algo malo? —preguntó Ginny con preocupación sin apartar la vista del lado de la montaña por el que se suponía que ambos debían llegar.

—Nah, no creo. Seguro que se han parado a darse el lote aprovechando ahora que están solos.

Ginny se giró en redondo con los ojos como platos para mirar a Blaise, quien portaba la expresión más seria y convincente que la bruja hubiera visto nunca. Pero entonces Zabini soltó una carcajada palmeándose la rodilla.

—Anda ya, Weasley, era solo una broma. ¿En serio crees que Malfoy se rebajaría a tocar a una _sangresucia_?

—¿Perdona? —replicó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Sería Hermione la que no caería tan bajo como para acercarse a la serpiente malcriada y arrogante que es Malfoy.

Blaise alzó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz y sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien, dejémoslo en que ambos serían incapaces de tocarse ni con un palo por respeto al palo.

Ginny sonrió también. Aunque Blaise resultaba molesto a veces, lo cierto era que le divertía. Se sentía cómoda en compañía de aquel Slytherin bromista y descarado.

De pronto se acordó otra vez del motivo de su preocupación anterior.

—Zabini, tenemos que ir a buscarles. ¿Debería tocar el silbato por si se han perdido y no son capaces de encontrarnos?

—Solo hay que rodear una montaña, Weasley. Caminar sin separarse de la pared. No es demasiado complicado, ni siquiera para Malfoy. Y menos aún si tenemos en cuenta que le acompaña Granger.

—Ya, pero… ¿y si se encontraron con un desvío o algo así? Voy a probar.

Ginny sacó el silbato y sopló con fuerza, provocando un agudo pitido que hizo que Blaise se tapara los oídos encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—¡Eh! ¡Zabini, Ginny! ¿Estáis por aquí?

Ella se apartó del silbato y miró a Blaise con sorpresa.

—¿Esa no es la voz de mi hermano?

—Sin duda. Resulta inconfundible incluso teniendo ambos oídos jodidos —asintió él.

Entonces, el otro grupo apareció al completo desde detrás de una roca.

—¡Mirad, les hemos encontrado! —exclamó Ron con felicidad, echando a correr hacia de su hermana—. ¿Estás bien, Ginny? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—Claro que no, ¿no has visto la increíble niñera que he sido con ella?

—Estoy bien, Ron, no seas pesado —dijo ella apartando a su hermano y fulminando con la mirada a Zabini. Los demás se acercaron también, y Harry y su novia intercambiaron una mirada de tierno fervor.

—¿Dónde están Draco y Granger? —preguntó Nott, y Ginny se giró hacia él.

—No lo sabemos. Se supone que teníamos que encontrarnos aquí hace… yo qué sé, igual una hora ya. Pero no han aparecido.

—Sí, ya lo veo —respondió Nott, pensativo—. Bueno, nosotros hemos conseguido comida. Así que ahora tenemos que encontrar a esos dos y dirigirnos al refugio.

—No hemos encontrado ningún sitio donde pasar la noche, Theo —suspiró Zabini—. Todo hielo y piedra, ni una sola cueva. Sí que vimos un pequeño recoveco, pero era demasiado pequeño para todos nosotros. Y una galería corta, aunque ya estaba pillada por algún animal grande que nos disuadió de entrar con algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Lobos —adivinó Nott.

—¿Lobos? ¿Va en serio? —graznó Smith, hablando por primera vez desde su incidente con Nott.

—¿De qué te extrañas? Somos nosotros los intrusos aquí. Lo cual me hace temer por la vida de Hermione. Vamos a buscarlos, por favor. Ya pensaremos en el refugio cuando estemos todos juntos.

Nott asintió a la petición de Harry, y así el grupo entero se desplazó por el lado de la montaña que Blaise y Ginny no habían visto en busca de los dos jóvenes desaparecidos.

Caminaron durante un buen rato. De vez en cuando Ginny soplaba su silbato, mientras que los demás se limitaban a llamarles a voces usando las manos a modo de bocina. Pero en un momento determinado Luna se detuvo, haciendo que Ron se chocase con ella.

—Cuidado, Luna, casi te… ¿Luna?

La bruja se dirigía hacia una gran roca. Y de pronto, de detrás de ella, salió un inmenso lobo blanco.

—¡Luna! —gritó Harry, y todos corrieron hacia allí. Pero ella les detuvo sin siquiera girarse.

—Tranquilos. No pasa nada.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Luna, vuelve aquí!

—¡Vamos, Luna, corre! ¡Es peligroso!

—No, no lo es —susurró ella, acercándose lentamente al lobo. El animal gruñía, e hilos de saliva colgaban entre sus fauces. Luna se inclinó a escasos centímetros de él y tanto Nott como Blaise y Harry sacaron sus varitas, preparados para atacar.

—Luna, por favor, vuelve —pidió Ginny en voz baja para no asustar al lobo. Sus dedos se habían cerrado en torno al brazo de Blaise en un intento desesperado de conseguir soporte para no echar a correr junto a su amiga.

—No hay peligro, chicos. De verdad —insistió Luna con su tono dulce y suave. Había visto algo sobre el blanco pelaje del animal: un tinte rojo brillante, un contraste mortal—. Está herido. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso, pequeño?

—¿Pequeño? ¿Pequeño? ¿Es que esta chica está loca? ¡Lovegood, aléjate de él! ¡Es un jodido lobo, no un caniche! —gritó Zabini.

—Se acabó, voy a por ella —declaró Ron, pero apenas hubo dado dos pasos cuando el lobo aulló y volvió a gruñir amenazadoramente en dirección al chico.

—¡Ron, no te muevas! ¡Si lo enfadas puede atacar a Luna!

—¡Y si no me muevo también, Harry! ¡Si no hacemos algo se la va a cargar!

—No me hará daño. ¿Verdad que no, precioso? —susurró ella. Parecía más fuera de sí que de costumbre. Estaba casi en trance.

Y entonces pasó algo asombroso.

La piedra amarilla de la pulsera de Luna se iluminó, desprendiendo un brillo dorado tan cálido que pareció que la nieve iba a derretirse. La oscuridad de la noche que ya estaba sobre ellos se disipó a su alrededor. Y los ojos de la chica, antes azules, se volvieron de golpe de ese mismo color, transformándose en dos monedas de un suave tono áureo.

El lobo clavó sus ojos en ella y dejó de gruñir. Toda su rabia desapareció, dejando tras de sí a un animal bello y manso como un perro dócil.

La bruja y el lobo se miraron. Y después, ante la atónita mirada del grupo de jóvenes, el oro desapareció, y tanto los ojos de la chica como su pulsera recobraron sus colores originales.

Luna se levantó y se giró hacia sus amigos con expresión determinante pero feliz. Y sonrió.

—Ya sé dónde están.

* * *

—¿Has encontrado una forma de salir?

—Granger, ¿no te he dicho ya que no quiero hablar contigo?

Aún atrapados sin escapatoria, Draco y Hermione seguían en extremos opuestos de la cueva haciendo desesperados intentos por salir de allí. Mientras Hermione se había dedicado a comprobar posibles salidas de aire que indicasen túneles ocultos tras la pared, Malfoy había tratado una y otra vez de mover las rocas de la entrada con su fuerza física que, para la desgracia del muchacho, no era demasiada. Lo único que había logrado había sido quitar una piedra de la base de la montaña de escombros, con lo que todas esas toneladas de roca habían estado a punto de sepultarlo.

Hermione se acercó al lago del centro de la cueva y se sentó.

—Es inútil, Malfoy. No creo que consigamos salir de aquí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que queda del tesón Gryffindor? Quizá tú no le importes a nadie, Granger, pero yo todavía tengo amigos que me quieren y que vendrán a buscarme. ¿Y qué coño? No quiero morir. Entiendo que una _sangre sucia_ más o una menos no marque una gran diferencia, pero al contrario que la tuya, mi vida sí es importante.

—Merlín, Malfoy, ni aun estando en una situación crítica eres capaz de comportarte como un hombre maduro y dejar de lado tus tontos insultos. Ándate con ojo, porque si se te vuelve a caer la montaña de piedras encima, yo no iré a rescatarte, y…

—Cállate.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a callarme solo porque un niñato como tú me…

—No, Granger, ¡que te calles! Creo que he oído algo.

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil mirando la pila de rocas que tenía delante, aún con una piedra entre las manos, mientras Hermione le hizo caso y cerró la boca. Efectivamente, al otro lado se oían voces.

Y de repente…

—¡ _BOMBARDA MÁXIMA_!

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? Os dije que iba a proponeros un juego, y es el siguiente: como ya comenté anteriormente, si uso el lugar que me habéis propuesto para el fic os dedicaré el primer capítulo que transcurra en dicho escenario. Pero además, he decidido recuperar una vieja costumbre que tenía con mis fics: en cada capítulo os haré una pregunta, y el siguiente irá dedicado a aquel o aquellos que adivinéis la respuesta. ¿Os parece buena idea?_

 _La pregunta de este capítulo es: **¿Por qué sabe Luna dónde están Draco y Hermione?**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sois los mejores. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto. ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo!_ **Fin N/A**


End file.
